Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radiation shielding devices and, more particularly, to adjustable radiation shielding devices for medical procedures using x-ray radiation to create internal images of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
X-rays are used in a wide variety of medical procedures, many of which require medical personnel to be in direct contact with the patient, thereby exposing such personnel to radiation. For this reason, both fixed and mobile lead shields are employed in fluoroscopic procedures to minimize radiation exposure. Such shields typically are constructed of radiation resistant plates suspended on bars that are adjusted to be interposed between the operators and the patient on the x-ray table. Despite the use of these shields, medical personnel are still exposed to radiation. It is therefore imperative that such personnel wear leaded protective clothing (including full lead aprons, thyroid collars and leaded glasses). In addition, the doctors performing these radiologic procedures typically spend many hours per day, several days per week over many years throughout their medical careers in such procedures. This long term, cumulative exposure may cause adverse effects. Furthermore, the wearing of heavy lead aprons may have long term deleterious effects resulting in disabling disorders of the spine in a significant number of operators.
There are prior art patents for protecting and shielding against radiation in x-ray laboratories. The inventions in the prior art describe various shields made of radiation resistant material that are either mobile or attached to the x-ray table and can be adjusted between the operators and the x-ray source. Though there are numerous shapes and designs for these shields, and although they may be constructed of various materials, they do not sufficiently protect against radiation exposure, and medical personnel must still wear heavy and encumbering leaded protective clothing.
When working with a patient on an x-ray table, doctors and other medical personnel can be exposed to primary radiation that emanates directly from the source or can be exposed to secondary radiation that is scattered by an object such as the x-ray detector, the x-ray table, and even the patient. No prior invention has sufficiently reduced the radiation in the operating region of an x-ray laboratory by using a radiation shield on an x-ray table in combination with a radiation containment enclosure and a radiation leak-resistant interface between the enclosure and the table. Furthermore, no previous invention has included such a shield with access ports or has included such an enclosure with access panels, equipment platforms, and interfaces for table controls.
It is in view of the above that the present invention was developed. Among the objects and features of the invention is reducing the radiation exposure of staff in an x-ray laboratory.
A second object of the invention is substantially reducing primary radiation around an x-ray table and thereby permitting doctors to perform fluoroscopic based medical and surgical procedures with access to a patient without being exposed to excessive amounts of radiation.
A third object of the invention is reducing secondary radiation in the region around an x-ray table where doctors operate on a patient.
A fourth object of the invention is to minimize radiation leaking into a cubicle enclosing an x-ray table while the x-ray table moves relative to the cubicle.
In one aspect of the present invention, a radiation protection system around an x-ray table is provided with a radiation-shielding wall, a radiation-shielding screen, and a radiation-shielding flexible interface between the wall and the x-ray table. The wall separates an x-ray emitter from an operating region where doctors and other medical personnel are in close proximity to a patient on the x-ray table. The screen is attached to and covers the x-ray table in the operating region such that the screen is interposed between the patient and the medical personnel. The interface has joints attached to the wall and a radiation-resistant skirt joining the cubicle and the x-ray table. At least one access port may be formed in the screen, and at least one radiation-shielding cloak can cover the access port and surround medical instruments that are threaded through the port and inserted into the patient.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a radiation protection system around an x-ray table is provided with a radiation-shielding cubicle, a radiation-shielding screen, and a radiation-shielding flexible interface between the cubicle and the x-ray table. The cubicle surrounds the doctors in the operating region. As in the first embodiment, the screen is attached to the x-ray table and interposed between the patient and the doctors, and the interface has joints attached to the cubicle and a radiation-resistant skirt joining the cubicle and the x-ray table.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.